


Four Days

by Willowbrooke



Series: Casting A Wide Net [2]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowbrooke/pseuds/Willowbrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>James and Robbie head north for a long weekend to paint the cottage of James' former teacher and his wife.  As might be expected, the weekend proves to be surprising, emotional and one they will never forget.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> I've listed this as Part 2 of 'The Spider's Web' because the premise for this story was established in Chapter 5 of that one. Though it may provide a bit of background information, this is a complete work on it's own and it is not necessary to have read that to understand this.

For the first time in years, Robbie found himself looking forward to the future rather than dwelling on the past. He and James had recently finished up a complicated case and on the evening of the day they wrapped it, something unexpected had happened over beers and curries.

James had earlier requested a couple of days off and as the reason for that request unfolded on that night, a new chapter in their relationship had begun. Robbie was still a bit fuzzy on the details, but somehow in the course of that evening, James had invited Robbie to accompany him on a trip. Well, to be honest, it would be more accurate to say that James had not objected when Robbie had invited himself along. 

So, the two of them would be heading to rural Leicestershire on Thursday morning for a long weekend to repaint the cottage of one of James' former teachers. According to James, David and Margaret Cooper lived in a lovely old cottage near Coalville in West Leicestershire. James had told Robbie that the Coopers, now in their late 60's, had recently retired to the cottage that had been in Margaret's family for years. 

It was obvious that James was quite fond of them and Robbie was looking forward to meeting these two people who had been a part of James' past.

***

James glanced at the clock once more and saw that it was not quite 3 p.m. The day was dragging. No new cases had been assigned to them as they would both be off for a couple of days and so they were stuck in the office, buried in cold cases.

As they worked, James found his thoughts drifting to the upcoming weekend. He was still not exactly sure how it had come to pass on that evening, but by mutual consent they had decided that Robbie would be accompanying him on this trip. The one thing he did know was that he was looking forward to it. 

The morning after their discussion he had rung the Coopers to ask their permission to bring Robbie, though he knew they would be thrilled that James was bringing someone. Especially Inspector Lewis, whom James had told them about.

"Of course, James. Your friends are always welcome here," Margaret had said with enthusiasm. "Do you think he'll mind sharing with you?"

This was an issue that James had already considered. The cottage had only two bedrooms and the guest room had one double bed.

"I'll ask him. He already offered to stay in a bed and breakfast nearby."

In all the years James had been visiting them, this was the first time he had brought anyone with him. He knew that the significance of that was not lost on her, though she kept her tone neutral. "I do hope he'll stop here. I'm sure you two will manage. Try to convince him, dear." 

"I'll do my best." And so he had. When James explained the bedroom situation he wasn't sure what he saw briefly in Lewis' expression, but when he told him how much Margaret wanted him to be their guest, the man had readily agreed. 

"If you don't mind, I don't. I'm sure we'll cope for a couple of nights."

***

James picked Robbie up around nine Thursday morning. The drive would take a couple of hours and Margaret was expecting them for lunch.

Robbie approved of the playlist James had put together for the drive. The songs had been selected with care and the music kept them both entertained. They didn't talk much but what conversation they did have was casual and relaxed. 

Although Robbie had wondered if James would be nervous or might regret his decision to let his boss come on this trip, there was no sign of that. James seemed to be in good spirits and was obviously looking forward to seeing the Coopers.

***

Because she had been watching, Margaret spotted them immediately as they pulled up in front of the house. As they were getting out of the car, she rushed out the door making her way quickly towards them, followed by David who was allowing his wife to have the first contact.

"James! At last," she said as she reached them. She wrapped him in a loving embrace which he returned with equal enthusiasm. 

"Hello, Mags." He smiled as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "You're looking lovely and well." 

"Always better when you're here, dear."

James turned to greet her husband who had now reached them. "David," he said as he reached out his hand, "good to see you." The two men shook hands and then came together for a brief embrace, clapping each other on the back.

"James. It's wonderful to see you, lad."

Once he had greeted them both, James turned and introduced Robbie. "Margaret, David, I'd like you to meet Robbie Lewis." Robbie stepped forward and shook hands with each of them. 

"It's so nice to meet you at last, Mr. Lewis," Margaret said with sincerity. "James speaks so highly of you and he's told us how fortunate he is to have you as his governor."

"Has he, now?" Robbie asked with surprise, glancing at James and seeing a tinge of red in his cheeks. "Well, knowing James, I doubt that he will have shared how very lucky I am to have him as me sergeant. Or how well-respected he is by everyone he works with. But, now I'm here, I can remedy that. And it's Robbie, please."

"Thank you, Robbie. I'll very much look forward to hearing some stories about our boy." She reached out and grabbed James' hand briefly, smiling at him with obvious affection.

It was suddenly clear to Robbie that this weekend was going to give him more insight into James, the man, than he had learned in all of the years they had known each other. He also understood that James was very much aware of that and yet he had still wanted Robbie to come. That spoke volumes about the change in their relationship. 

When he refocused on the present, Robbie looked around and noticed the profusion of trees, shrubs and flowers artfully arranged around the cottage. "Your garden's lovely," he said with genuine appreciation.

"Margaret's the one with the green thumb, Robbie, " David offered as she stood blushing. "Wait until you see the back garden." 

"Nonsense," she said. "I couldn't manage any of it without David's help. He's the one with the artistic eye."

James smiled at them both fondly and then looked at everything growing close to the cottage. "I'm afraid we may trample a few things as we paint, but I promise we'll be as careful as possible."

"Not to worry, dear. They'll grow back and we're just so grateful to you both for doing this for us. Now, come inside. Lunch is almost ready."

As they pulled their things out of the car, Margaret saw James' guitar. "Oh, I'm so pleased you've brought your guitar." she exclaimed. "You must play for us later." She then turned to Robbie and said, "I'm sorry we've only got the one extra room, Robbie. I hope you won't mind sharing."

"I told James that I'd be happy to find a B&B somewhere nearby. I don't want to put you out."

"We'd be very disappointed if we couldn't show our appreciation for your help by offering you a place to stay. I'm sure you and James can cope for a couple of nights."

"Aye, I'm sure we can and I appreciate the hospitality."

They brought their bags inside and Margaret turned to speak to James. "Jamie, dear, show Robbie where everything is while David and I get lunch organized."

James led Robbie down the short hall to the guest bedroom. They dropped their bags and then sat side by side on the one double bed in the room.

"I'm sorry, sir," James began, feeling uncertain. "I know this isn't ideal. If you'd rather stay elsewhere..."

"Don't be daft. It's fine. We'll be fine. And enough with the 'sir.' They're lovely people and I'm happy to be able to lend a hand. I don't mind sharing if you don't." There was so much more to say, but now was not the time. They would have three nights in this room together. Robbie hoped it would be enough time for some truth to finally be spoken between them.

James relaxed a bit and chose not to pursue his argument. Robbie noticed the briefest of smiles as James rose and said, "No, I don't mind. We should see if there's anything we can do to help." 

***

"Do you have family, Robbie?" Margaret asked as they enjoyed the Coronation curried chicken sandwiches and fresh runner beans from the Cooper's garden. 

"Aye, a son and a daughter. And a bonny grandson who just turned two."

"How lovely! And are they nearby?"

"My son's been in Australia for several years, but our Lyn and her partner, Michael and me grandson, Ethan are in Manchester."

James interrupted, "I suggested to Robbie that if we can manage to finish the painting on Saturday we could leave early Sunday and make a quick run up to Manchester on our way home so that he can see them all. It's not really out of the way."

"No, it isn't and you must stop and see them," Margaret said. "Regardless of whether you finish or not. The painting can wait."

"I think if we keep on task," James said, "we should be able to finish with time to spare. We'll get started right after lunch."

And so they did. They spent the first afternoon scraping off all the old paint that was chipped or peeling and washing down the stone to prepare it for the new treatment.

James explained what he had learnt about repainting the old stone as they worked. "When these old cottages were originally painted, in most cases it was done with a lime emulsion so that the stone would still be able to breathe and let moisture out. Normal exterior paints tend to seal the stone and cause damp within the walls.

"We'll be using a new product which is resin-based so it offers improved durability and water repellence over the lime emulsions, but it still allows the old stone to breathe."

Robbie chuckled at the fact that James would never tackle a project like this without doing extensive research.

David and Margaret were anxious to help, but James managed to put them off for the day telling them that once the actual painting started, there would be things they could do to help.

The afternoon passed quickly and by the time they sat down to dinner, they had the entire cottage ready for the first coat of paint tomorrow. 

Margaret had fixed a traditional beef with Yorkshire pudding complete with roast potatoes, carrots and peas that she knew was one of James' favorites.

"Do you know how often I dream of this meal of yours?" James said with appreciation. "And nobody's Yorkshire pudding comes close to this. This is an absolute treat."

Robbie agreed. "It's been a long time since I've had a home-cooked meal, let alone one as amazing as this one."

Margaret protested slightly, but beamed under the compliments.

When the last of the meat juice had been sopped up with the last of the pudding, James and Robbie cleared the table and insisted on doing the washing up.

"When you've finished," David said, "I've got a lovely bottle of scotch to share that James gave me for Christmas."

While the men enjoyed their scotch, Margaret had a glass of wine and the four of them spent the evening in conversation.

Margaret asked James to play a few songs, which he did. Robbie had heard James play a handful of times and he knew he was good, but it was lovely to hear him play for people who mattered to him and who truly appreciated his talent. 

He thought that David and Margaret might like some private time with James, so when James had finished playing, Robbie claimed to be knackered and headed off to bed.

He'd been to the bathroom, gotten his pyjamas on and checked in with Lyn. He was standing there looking at the bed, many thoughts going through his mind and also trying to determine which side he should take, when James walked in.

The lad looked a bit nervous, which was understandable. Robbie was too, but he did his best to put James at ease. 

"Do you have a preference on side?" he asked casually.

James shook his head, "No. Do you?"

"No. So you should take the side with the lamp so that you can read if you'd like. I'll take the other." Robbie walked around to the far side of the bed and loosened the covers.

"Okay." James collected his things for the bathroom and disappeared for a few minutes. When he returned, he was wearing pyjama bottoms, a t-shirt and his glasses.

Robbie had settled into bed but was still sitting up. He had seen James in his glasses only a couple of times. "You should wear those more often," he said, realizing too late that he had actually spoken out loud.

"And why is that?"

Robbie wanted to say 'because I like the way you look in them' but what he managed instead was, "They make you look distinguished."

James huffed a laugh as he climbed into his side of the bed. "Well, since it's obviously important for a copper to look distinguished, I'll have to consider it."

Robbie chuckled too as he rolled onto his side, facing away from James. "Read if you like. I'm tired enough that I won't have any problem sleeping with the light on."

"Thanks," James said as he took his glasses off and reached up to switch off the light, "but I'm tired too. We have a busy day tomorrow. Goodnight, Robbie." He also settled on his side facing away from Robbie.

"Goodnight, James." Robbie was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "James?"

"Mmm?"

"Thank you," Robbie said, trying to control the emotion in his voice.

"For what?"

"For allowing me into this part of your life. I know that you value your privacy above most things, so I understand and appreciate what a special gift this is." 

At this point, he rolled back to face James before he continued. "I admit that I've spent plenty of time over the years wondering what your childhood was like and I suspect that there are parts of it that were less than pleasant. But meeting David and Margaret today let me know that you had two fine people in your life who loved you and whom you loved. That means more to me than you can know, so thank you." There. He'd managed to get that out around the lump in his throat.

James rolled over as well now and faced Robbie. He thought for a moment before he spoke. "And I'm glad you're here. I've always found it necessary to compartmentalize my life in order to keep control of it. You are a part of my present and though David and Margaret are as well, they are also a huge part of my past. I've always worked hard to keep those two components of my life completely separate. 

"When you offered to come and help this weekend, I was surprised to discover that instead of feeling defensive or threatened by the thought of you intruding, for lack of a better word, into a part of my past, I was actually looking forward to sharing it with you. I can't quite explain it, but having the three of you here together is helping me to blend the two distinct parts of my life into one. It feels...nice." 

"I'm truly glad, James." It was Robbie's turn to pause before he continued. "I hope that we can manage a stop in Manchester on the way home. Of course, I'd love to see Lyn and the bairn, but right now it's mostly because I want a chance to share that part of me with you. Return the favour, you know?"

"I'd like that as well. We'll make time for it. With two of us on this project we'll get it knocked out in plenty of time."

There was nothing more to say tonight, but Robbie was finding it difficult to turn away and he and James were doing what they had always done so well...communicating without words. He knew the timing was wrong for more than this tonight. So he reached out, placed a hand on James' arm, gave him a meaningful look and turned away before James had time to react. He hoped James would understand.

James did understand and he was grateful that Robbie had, with obvious reluctance, forced the moment to pass. They had plenty of time to sort things out.

James was now wide awake and unlikely to sleep anytime soon. Besides the revealing conversation they'd just had, he was still trying to come to terms with the fact that the three people who mattered most to him in the world were under the same roof with him and the feelings that produced were intense.

Not to mention the fact that he was sharing a bed with Robbie.

He noticed Robbie's breathing pattern change not too long after that so he assumed the man had drifted off and an hour or so later, he did as well.


	2. Friday

Robbie woke the next morning to the wonderful aroma of something freshly baked. He had slept relatively well, considering the circumstances. He tried to get up quietly without disturbing James, but the movement of the bed as he first sat, then stood roused him.

"Sorry, lad. Didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine. We need to get a good start today." As he came to, he said, "Mmm. That heavenly smell tells me Margaret is already hard at work in the kitchen."

"It's a good thing she doesn't live closer to Oxford. We'd have to be on constant diets. Do you need the bathroom before I shower?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah, I'll just have a quick pee and it's all yours."

James wandered into the kitchen still in his pyjama bottoms and t-shirt while Robbie showered.

"I miss all of the amazing smells that always come out of your kitchen," he said as he entered the room and found Margaret there alone.

"Ah, good morning, love," Margaret said. There's coffee in the cafetière. Did you sleep well?"

James walked up behind her, put his hands on her shoulders, kissed her cheek and then grabbed a mug out of the cupboard and filled it with coffee.

"Yes, fine," he lied. "Robbie's in the shower."

"David's out making sure everything's in order for your painting project today." Her cooking was under control for the moment so she brought her cup of coffee over to sit with James at the table.

"I cant' tell you how pleased we are to meet Robbie. Thank you for bringing him. It's wonderful to know that you have someone like him looking out for you."

She gave James a knowing look and he gave her one in return. 

She reached out and put her hand on James' arm. "It's about time you found someone."

Of course he wasn't surprised and he was honest with her. "I have no idea how he feels. Besides, he's my boss and it's complicated."

"It always is, but you'll get it sorted. And seeing how he looks at you, well, it's quite clear how he feels." She paused and then said, "I'm glad he decided to stay here."

James gave her a look of mock reproach mixed with love. He smiled as he said, "I had no idea you could be so devious."

She laughed as she said, "Probably one of many things you don't know about me, dear." She stood to resume her tasks.

Robbie came into the kitchen then and James rose to get him a cup of coffee. "Right, if there's time, I'll take my turn in the shower before breakfast," James said, looking at Margaret.

"It will all keep. Take your time, dear."

As James left, Robbie said, "Whatever you've been baking smells wonderful. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not a thing, " she said, "and I'm afraid the baking isn't from scratch," she finished apologetically. "Our local Asda has started carrying frozen 'bake it fresh' dough. I've made cinnamon swirls today."

"I told James this morning that it's a good thing you don't live in Oxford or we'd both be gaining a stone or two."

"Well, I don't cook like this all the time, just ask David, but I like to fix the things James likes when he's here."

"I'm sure he appreciates it," Robbie said.

"Yes, well, he's always been such a joy in our lives. We never had children of our own and James, well, he never had much of a family so it was a perfect arrangement for all of us."

As much as Robbie wanted to hear whatever Margaret may offer, he knew he needed to set boundaries. "James has never shared much about his past and I can't tell you how glad I am to finally know that all those years ago he had you and David looking out for him. He's a private one, is our James, and up until a couple of weeks ago, I didn't know you existed. I want to leave it to James to tell me whatever else he wants me to know."

Of course Margaret understood that and she reached out to put a hand on Robbie's arm. "Thank you, Robbie, for understanding Jamie so well." She almost said 'and for loving him,' because it was obvious to her, but she restrained herself. 

"I can't tell you how happy we are to know that James has you looking out for him. He's always been such an independent person and we've worried so often about him being alone over the years. I hope that without intruding on James' privacy and now that we are all friends, that you might keep us updated on how things are going for him from time to time."

"Aye," Robbie said, "I think that's allowed." He reached out and squeezed her hand.

David came in the back door then. "Ah, good morning, Robbie. Is James still sleeping?"

As if on cue, James came into the room. "Not likely. You know I'm not one for lying about."

With the help of everyone, Margaret soon had breakfast on the table.

It turned out that her baking was only the beginning of a wonderful breakfast. She also had eggs, bacon and sausages as well as fresh fruit.

"I know you like your muesli, James and it's there if you really want it, but you'll be working hard today. I don't think a hearty breakfast will do you any harm." 

"Do you honestly think I would turn down one of your breakfasts?" James asked with surprise.

As soon as they had finished, James and Robbie got started on the painting. At least the weather was cooperating. The sun was shining and the temperature was somewhat cool, but not overly so.

A mid-morning break found James having a smoke while Robbie sat nearby with his feet up. Margaret brought them both a cup of tea. She glanced at the cigarette in James' hand and gave him a look.

Robbie chuckled as she went back in the house. "She's bloody good at getting her point across without saying a word, isn't she?"

"Yes. One of her more endearing qualities," James said as he took a final drag, threw the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it to put it out. "Let's get back to work."

They took another break for lunch but were soon back at it. David had been a big help all day, keeping brushes and rollers cleaned and making sure that they had everything they needed. Margaret offered to run into town at any time if they found they needed anything.

By dinnertime, the whole place had received a first coat. They were well ahead of where they thought they would be by this time.

After another wonderful meal, lamb roast with potatoes and fresh asparagus, they retired once more to the sitting room. Margaret would not hear of James and Robbie doing the clean up tonight after all their hard work today. She would deal with it in the morning, she said.

They'd had a lovely bottle of red wine with dinner and David opened a second as they moved to the sitting room where they shared a pleasant evening discussing the day and telling stories on both sides.

Margaret wanted to hear about some of the cases they had been involved with. Among others, they related the tale of Reuben Beatty, aka Randolph James which was a case they had recently concluded. They purposefully left out the bit where James was nearly injected with a lethal dose of etorphine. David and James followed that with a long discussion about books they'd recently read while Robbie and Margaret listened with interest.

About half past nine, Margaret sent James and Robbie off to bed.

"You two have worked hard today and you need your rest. Here," she said as she handed the half bottle of wine that was left to James. "Why don't you take this and have a little nightcap before you go to bed?"

James took the bottle from her while giving her a look that said 'I know perfectly well what you are doing and, thank you.' She gave him a conspiratorial smile in return.

He and Robbie said their good nights and headed for the guest room with the wine bottle and glasses in hand.

"Maybe we should get ready for bed before we have another glass?" James suggested.

"Yeah, good idea."

James went first this time and when Robbie returned, James had emptied the last of the wine into their glasses. They sat on their respective sides of the bed and made a toast.

"To a good day." Robbie clinked glasses with James.

"Yes, a very good day," James responded. 

They sipped quietly for a time until Robbie said with a smile, "Jamie?"

James glared at him. "Don't get any ideas, _sir_. Margaret is the only one who will ever be allowed to call me that.

"I'm not taking the piss. It's nice that you have such a special relationship with her and that there are things that are just between the two of you. Really nice. They're wonderful people and they care about you very much. I still can't believe that for all these years, I never had a clue that there was anyone like them in your life. You're not half secretive, are you?"

James looked at Robbie and gave him a brief smile. He dropped his head and began speaking seriously. "As I explained last night, separating the past from the present was the only way I knew how to get on. As you've speculated, my family life at Crevecoeur was not ideal. The basic facts are that my father was a hard man who believed in strict discipline. My mother was kind, but she finally had enough of the verbal and physical abuse and left when I was seven. She tried to take me with her, but he caught us and told her she could either stay with me or leave on her own and she chose to leave.

"I know you've also wondered whether I might have been one of Mortmaigne's victims. I wasn't, but my father was well aware of his 'preferences' and used that to pressure Mortmaigne into paying for my schooling, so for that, I'm grateful.

"Once I'd left, I never went back. I sometimes wonder what might have become of me if it hadn't been for David and Margaret. I suppose I would have managed, but I'm extremely grateful for them." 

Robbie was thoughtful for a moment before he spoke. "Thank you for sharing that with me, but I hope you know that it doesn't change anything. Answers a few of my questions maybe and gives me a little better insight, but to me, you're still the same person you've always been. The one who's clever and dedicated and a right smart arse at times. The man I trust my life with every day and the one who, I've come to realize, means more to me than I could have ever imagined." This last was spoken quietly, looking straight ahead.

Robbie finally summoned the courage and turned to look at James. He hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath, but the look James was giving him left him with no doubt that his feelings were returned. He let out his breath with a relieved laugh.

James smiled too as he reached out to take Robbie's glass and then set them both on the bedside table. He turned back to Robbie, reached his hand up to stroke his cheek and said, "Do you know how many times I've had to stop myself from doing this?"

Robbie replied, "About as often as I've wanted to do this?" He leaned forward and pressed his lips to James.' It was a short, somewhat chaste kiss, but the feelings it produced were anything but.

They pulled back and smiled at each other and then James took his hand from Robbie's cheek and moved it to the back of his neck in order to pull him close again. This time the kiss was slow, deep and sensual.

James turned away briefly to switch off the light and as they lay down, they moved close, arms going around each other. The joy they shared at finally being able to touch, hold and kiss freely was obvious. And from the leisurely manner in which they were doing those things, it was clear that they both felt this was a treat to be savoured slowly.

They eventually fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.


	3. Saturday

This morning it was James who opened his eyes first. He woke to find Robbie tucked up tightly against his back with one arm draped possessively over him. He covered Robbie's hand with his own and lay quietly for awhile enjoying the moment. Aware of the time, he eventually rolled over to face his boss, feeling happier than he could ever remember.

He leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Robbie's lips. The other man blinked his eyes and tried to focus them. When he saw James' face materialize, he smiled broadly and reached out to pull him into a deeper embrace.

"Morning, sergeant," Robbie said as he dropped kisses along James' neck.

"Morning, sir," James replied as he wound his hand through Robbie's hair and slowly moved it down to cup Robbie's face and stroke the morning stubble there.

"I think I'd like to see you with a bit of a beard," James said suddenly and Robbie laughed.

"Had one for awhile when I was in the BVI. Maybe I'll grow it again once I retire. Just for you."

James nodded, "And I'll start wearing my glasses more for you."

Robbie looked at him with surprise as James continued, "That is what you started to say the other night, isn't it? That you like seeing me in my glasses."

"Aye, bonny lad, it is and I do.' He paused and continued, "Ever think about becoming a detective? You might be good at it."

They spent the next few minutes reviewing the initial lessons they had learnt last night about the physical side of this new relationship. A sudden noise from the kitchen brought them back to reality and their focus was redirected to the enticing smells coming once again from that direction.

"Mmm. What time is it?" Robbie asked. 

James turned around to check his phone. "Almost seven."

Robbie looked disappointed. "It's a shame we have to get up, but we'll remember where we left off, yeah?" He leaned in and gave James a final quick kiss. "Can't have Margaret imagining what we might be getting up to if we don't show up soon."

That made James laugh out loud.

"What?" Robbie asked, genuinely confused.

"Our Miss Margaret will be beside herself to think that her matchmaking efforts have been successful."

Robbie continued to stare at James in stunned silence.

James was still chuckling. "Robbie, she sent us packing at half nine with a bottle of wine to a room with a double bed. Non-verbal communication is not her only talent. She's quite a skilled observer as well and apparently we've been rather 'obvious' in the looks we've been giving each other."

"Bloody hell. You might have warned me." was all Robbie could manage. Finally he added, "So what do we do now?"

"You go shower and I'll go congratulate her on her success."

When James walked into the kitchen with the empty wine bottle and the glasses, she looked at him with a question in her eyes. 

He kept his expression neutral as he set everything down and walked over to stand in front of her. She looked up at him expectantly. Finally, he smiled and said, "Well done, you," as he put his arms around her and lifted her slightly off the ground in a hug.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she clapped her hands together when he had set her back down. "Oh, darling, I can't tell you how pleased I am! It's so obvious how well suited you two are." She quickly wiped away a tear from her eye.

She thought for a moment and then asked, "Am I allowed to say anything to Robbie? Does he know that I know?"

"Yes and yes," he said as he walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee. "He was a bit taken aback by your involvement at first, but it's fine." 

As if on cue, Robbie walked into the kitchen. Before either James or Margaret could say anything, Robbie walked over to James and kissed him soundly.

"Didn't want there to be any confusion about anything," he said smiling.

Both James and Margaret laughed and Margaret reached up to place a kiss on Robbie's cheek. "I'm so pleased," she said. "If I had a bottle of champagne, we'd be celebrating right now. We'll have to wait until I get back from my trip into town today."

James smiled at Margaret and turned to give Robbie another quick kiss before heading off to the shower. As he was walking out of the room, David was walking in.

"Ah, good morning all. How is everyone this morning?" After two seconds of silence they all burst out laughing. "Have I missed something?" he asked, obviously confused. 

"Never mind, dear," Margaret said with affection, "I'll explain it all later." 

After another wonderful breakfast, Eggs Benedict and this morning's fresh baked treat of Pain au Chocolat, James and Robbie headed out to finish their project.

Margaret had apparently enlightened the clueless David as he was soon shaking hands with them both and telling them how pleased he was for them.

Again, the weather cooperated and they finished the painting in time to relax a bit before dinner.

Robbie put in a quick call to Lyn. He explained that they were in Leicestershire helping one of James' former teachers with a project and had finished ahead of schedule. She, of course, was delighted to welcome them both tomorrow.

Margaret had prepared a special treat for their final night. She had lemon and rosemary salmon fillets, saffron rice and grilled courgettes with herb and garlic. And of course, the promised champagne. 

When they were all seated around the table, David raised his glass in a toast. "To James and Robbie. First, we'd like to thank you both for all of your hard work. Your efforts are so very much appreciated. And we'd like to tell you how pleased we are that you seem to have sorted out the feelings you have for each other. Never an easy thing, but Margaret and I couldn't be happier for you both."

"To James and Robbie," Margaret said smiling.

They all clinked glasses and James and Robbie, though appreciative of the good wishes, both looked a bit embarrassed by the attention.

As they took their first bites of the meal, Robbie once more commented on its excellence. "Margaret, you certainly could have had a career as a chef. This is absolutely brilliant."

James agreed and laughed as he looked at Robbie. "I know you've always wondered where I learned to cook. Now you know."

"Yes," Margaret interjected. "He was always very keen to learn."

Robbie smiled and looked at James. "I hope you've been a good pupil and that you've got the details of all of these meals down."

Once again, Margaret refused to let anyone help with the clean up. She would have all day tomorrow she told them and she didn't want to waste one moment of the remaining time with them both.

James brought out his guitar again and they all sang a few songs together while they shared a final bottle of wine. It was an excellent finish to a lovely weekend for them all.

When James and Robbie were settled in bed, they spent some time talking about the last couple of days while wrapped in each other's arms.

"These three days have been surprising," Robbie began as he rubbed his hand up and down James' back. "First of all, for two people who are rubbish at honest communication and sharing feelings, we managed to get this sorted fairly quickly."

James thought about that. "Yes, you're right. How _did_ we manage that?"

"Think your Mags had more than a little to do with it." Robbie smiled. "Have to admit, it surprised me too how readily they not only accepted this relationship, but encouraged it."

"They've never been the sort of people to judge others or to believe that everyone needs to conform to the same set of rules. I think Margaret knew I was gay, or at least bisexual, before I did. In fact, some of the conversations she initiated helped me figure it out. They've always encouraged me to be the person I was meant to be and to not mind too much what anyone else thought or said about me."

Robbie nodded. "That's one of the other surprises of this weekend...meeting these two extraordinary people who've been such a big part of your life. Don't know really what I was expecting, but I definitely wasn't prepared for the depth of feeling and the love you all have for each other. It's wonderful to see the pride and pleasure they take in seeing the truly remarkable man you've become. It's..." He had to stop speaking at this point as his emotions were threatening to overwhelm him.

James understood and tightened his arms around Robbie. They held each other silently for a time. When James pulled back, he reached out and cupped Robbie's face bending to bring their lips together. The kisses that followed were gentle and tender at first, but soon increased in intensity and desire. 

There was not doubt where this was heading and they were at the point where a decision had to be made. Robbie made it. "James," he said as he reluctantly moved his head back and reached out to stroke James' hair. 

It took James a minute to focus. When he managed it, he placed his forehead against Robbie's, nodding and breathing heavily. "Yes, you're right. Wrong place and time."

"Aye, it is, but bloody hell," Robbie said with feeling as he 'readjusted' himself, "do you suppose we can find the right time and place soon?"

This made James chuckle and as it somewhat relieved the sexual tension between them, he decided a quote was in order. _"We need the sweet pain of anticipation to tell us we are really alive.”_

"Only you would have the perfect quote for dealing with sexual frustration."

"What can I say. It's a gift," James said with a smile.

"Aye," Robbie said also chuckling now. "One I may not always appreciate, but it's certainly uniquely you."

Robbie rolled onto his back and opened his arms. "Come on. Let's get some sleep."

James happily settled into Robbie's arms, resting his head on the other man's shoulder and wrapping his arms around him. And soon, they were both asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James' quote is from the French author and philosopher Albert Camus.


	4. Sunday

When James walked into the kitchen on this final morning, he found Margaret much quieter than usual and he knew she would be quite sad to see them go. He walked over and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"We'll be back as soon as we can manage it with work." He smiled as he continued. "Besides, I doubt I'll be able to keep Robbie away for long now that he's discovered what an excellent cook you are."

She laughed. "Well, you know you are both welcome any time. It's been so lovely to have you here. And, I don't suppose it comes as a surprise to you, but seeing you happier and more settled than you've ever been is such a wonderful gift for us."

James pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you for your hand in making it happen and thank you for always being there for me."

Margaret couldn't stop the tears that filled her eyes as she hugged him back, but she brushed them away with determination and did her best to sound cheerful. "My darling, it was always you who has brought so much pleasure into our lives." She pulled away and smiled up at him. "Now, if we're going to have something to eat before you go, I need to get on with it."

James understood that she needed some time to collect herself and he moved away to pour himself a cup of coffee.

Croissants were Margaret's final fresh baked offering and they complimented her Spanish omelettes to perfection. They laughed and enjoyed relaxed conversation as they ate, tinged with a bit of sadness knowing this would be their last meal together for awhile.

Soon after, when their bags were loaded in the car, they all stood in the front garden to say their goodbyes.

David shook hands with Robbie and told him again how pleased he was to meet him and to please come back and visit again soon, without being put to work next time.

Robbie gave Margaret a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Can't thank you both enough for your wonderful hospitality," he said. "And you, for those amazing meals. But mostly, I want to say thank you again for everything you've both done for James. He's been very lucky to have you two in his life."

"We're the lucky ones," Margaret said. "And now that we know he has you, we won't have to worry so much about him. And thank you too, Robbie, for all your hard work." She turned to look at the freshly painted house. "It's just wonderful and looks like a completely different place." She squeezed his hand. "Take care of our boy."

"No worries there. I promise I will."

While Robbie and Margaret were saying goodbye, James and David were doing the same. David handed James a couple of books. "Next time you visit, you can tell me what you think of these," he said.

"Take good care, son," David said as they embraced.

"I will...you too." 

Robbie took the books from James and made his way to the car while David walked back towards the house a bit to give Margaret and James a moment together.

They hugged each other tightly. "Goodbye for now, darling. You and Robbie come see us again soon." She reached up and cupped his cheek, "You know how I feel about you and now that I know you have someone as special as Robbie in your life, well, I couldn't ask for more."

James kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Mags. We'll be back soon, I promise." With that, he turned and walked to the car.

David put his arm around Margaret and everyone waved heartily as they drove off.

They drove in silence for some time. Robbie understood that James would be feeling the same way he always did when he had to say goodbye to Lyn and her family. Eventually, James broke the silence as he turned and smiled at Robbie. "So now, on to the Lewis clan."

"Aye. Can't wait for you to meet our Ethan." So far, James and Robbie had not discussed what would or would not be told about their relationship to Lyn and Michael. Robbie was trying to decide how to bring the subject up when James did. Trust him to understand what Robbie was feeling.

"It's completely up to you how much to share with Lyn about us, but it might make it easier for her if we don't say anything yet? That will give you time to think about the best way to tell her." He paused for a moment as though something had just occurred to him. "Of course, we don't have to tell her at all if you'd prefer."

Robbie was at first relieved that James understood what he was feeling about not saying anything to Lyn today, but he reacted strongly to the second thing James had said.

"James, of course I want to tell her. I want you to get to know them as family and vice versa. I suppose it might be a bit of a surprise for her at first, but she's like her mum and she takes everything in stride. I know you've only met her a couple of times, but she's told me how much she likes you. And, like Margaret, I'm sure she'll be quite pleased that we're looking out for each other and neither of us is on our own anymore."

He glanced over at James and seemed satisfied with what he saw there before he continued. "I do think it's best, though, not to say anything today. It will be a short visit anyway and I want to give her some time to get used to the idea."

James nodded and seemed relieved. 

With that decided, Robbie was able to relax and look forward to the visit until he realized something.

"Bugger."

"What?"

"I haven't got a present for Ethan. We'll have to stop someplace on our way there."

"No worries. On the chance that we might get there, I bought a toy lorry before we left Oxford that I thought he might like."

"He loves cars and lorries. Thanks, James. That was very thoughtful." Robbie reached over and squeezed James' arm and James put his hand over Robbie's.

When they pulled up in front of Lyn's place, the door opened and Ethan came running out, followed closely by Lyn. "Pop Pop," he shouted as he barreled towards Robbie's open arms.

"Hello my lad." Robbie said as he scooped him up. "Have you got a kiss for your old granddad?" Ethan proceeded to give him a big sloppy kiss.

Meanwhile, Lyn was greeting James. She reached out her hand and said with sincerity, "Hello James. Lovely to have you here."

"Thank you for having me," he said as he took her hand. "And I've certainly been looking forward to meeting this young man."

Robbie turned to face James and said, "Ethan, can you say hello to Uncle James?"

Ethan smiled shyly and said, "Hewwo, Unca Jay."

"Hello, Ethan. It's very nice to meet you."

Robbie set Ethan down so that he could finally greet Lyn. He enveloped her in a bear hug. "Hello, Pet. Lovely to see you."

"You too, Dad."

As they walked into the house, Ethan bounced along beside them. "Mummy, I want to show Pop Pop and Unca Jay my trakor."

"'Tractor' she translated for them." Then to Ethan, "All right, darling, I'm sure they'll love to see it." She turned to her dad and said, "Michael will be back shortly. I've sent him to Tesco for a couple of things."

"No need to fuss over us, lass. We don't want to impose, just wanted to see you."

"I won't fuss. I thought I could put together a simple late lunch as I'm sure you'll want to be on the road before dinnertime."

"Sounds perfect, thanks, love."

Ethan immediately dragged the two of them off to see his collection of vehicles, including the prized tractor.

When Michael returned and greetings were exchanged, they gathered in the kitchen for a cup of tea while Lyn put together a chicken, apple and rice casserole for lunch.

James excused himself for a moment and nipped outside for a quick smoke and to get the lorry for Ethan.

"It's nice that you offered to help James paint, Dad," Lynn said while he was gone, "and I'm so glad you were able to make time to stop here."

"The Coopers are lovely people and I was happy to help. It would have taken James more than a long weekend to knock it out on his own. And he's the one that insisted that we make sure we finished in time to stop here."

When James returned, he had something behind his back. "Ethan," he said as he produced the hidden lorry, "look what your grandpa brought for you."

"Big lorry!" Ethan yelled excitedly as he ran over to James to claim the new treasure.

"It's from Uncle James too, Ethan," Robbie said.

"Oh, Ethan, how wonderful!" Lyn said. "Can you say thank you to Grandpa and Uncle James?"

"Tank you, Pop Pop. Tank you, Unca Jay."

"You're welcome, my lad," Robbie said with a smile.

"Come Pop Pop, Unca Jay. Let's play." Ethan grabbed Robbie's hand and dragged him out of the room.

Lyn laughed. "Go on James. We'll finish up here and then join you."

James loved watching Robbie with Ethan. He found he couldn't take his eyes off of the two of them. While Ethan was distracted playing, James couldn't resist reaching out to put a hand on Robbie's shoulder while he smiled down with affection at the man on the floor with his grandson. Robbie, in turn reached up and clasped James' hand while offering his own warm smile in return. 

Neither of them were aware of Lyn standing in the door watching. She backed away slowly so as not to attract their attention. She stopped for a moment, leaning against the wall, to think about what she had just seen and though surprising, she found herself smiling at the genuine feelings she had witnessed. She would have to have a serious conversation with her dad.

Michael had now appeared and looked perplexed. "Aren't we going in?"

"Yes," she said with a grin, "we are."

There was lots of pleasant conversation over lunch. James found that he very much liked Lyn and Michael. And soon it was time for Robbie and James to head back to Oxford.  
As they all walked out to the car, Lyn managed to get Robbie off on his own for a moment.

"I'm really pleased for you, Dad," she said with her hand on his arm. Robbie looked confused as she continued, "James is lovely and he obviously cares very much for you." 

Robbie was still not sure how she knew what she knew, but at least he was now on the same page.

"Lyn, love, it's all a bit new and we didn't want to spring it on you without any warning. I'll give you a ring tomorrow and we can talk about it, yeah?" 

"Okay, Dad. I love you."

"Love you too, Pet," he said as the two of them shared an emotional hug.

Michael and James, meanwhile, were occupied entertaining Ethan, who refused to turn loose of his new lorry.

When Lyn and Robbie joined them, Lyn gave James a big hug. "Look out for dad, won't you, James?"

"Of course," James said in return, somewhat puzzled.

Ethan hugged each of them in turn and they both shook hands with Michael.

Robbie had offered to drive home as James had done all the driving so far. When they were finally on the road, Robbie started chuckling.

James gave him a confused look.

"Had it all figured out, didn't she?"

"What? Us?"

""Yup. No idea how, but she said that she was really happy for us."

"I don't understand."

"I gave up trying to understand women long ago. Any road, I told her I'd ring her tomorrow and we could get it all talked through."

They drove in silence for awhile until Robbie spoke again. "We do actually need to sort out a few things. Work being the most pressing."

"Yes," James responded without enthusiasm. He was not really looking forward to this conversation, but he knew it had to happen before they went back to work.

"Given that at this point I'm still your boss, we really need to be careful."

James couldn't resist interjecting a bit of humour here. "So, full-on snogging in our office is out then?" he said with mock seriousness.

Robbie laughed. "Afraid so. Unless you can figure out a way to make it appear to be part of a case investigation."

"Oh, now you've set me a challenge. Not sure I can resist. I'll have to work on that."

"Fine. You do that, but in the meantime, seriously, we need to be careful."

"Agreed. So, it seems logical that we keep this to ourselves for now."

"Don't think we have any other option. If Innocent were to find out, she'd be forced to separate us whether she wanted to or not and I don't think either of us wants that to happen." He paused before he continued. "You know that I've been giving some thought to retirement. This might be the time to do it."

James nodded. He hated the thought of their work partnership coming to an end, but what they had now was so much more important. And what would he do if Robbie retired? He was fairly sure he wouldn't want to stay on the force without him. 

Robbie seemed to read James' mind. "Of course, nothing has to change right away. We can give it a few months to see how it goes, but at least we can start to think through some options."

James seemed satisfied with that and brought up another point. "I think we need to be very careful that we don't go too far the other way." 

It was Robbie's turn to look puzzled and James explained. "People always comment on the lack of personal space between us. If we suddenly start standing across the room from each other, that will be more obvious than being too close."

"Right. Guess we'll just have to do our best to maintain things at work as they are and bide our time until it won't matter what anyone thinks."

"Seems like a good approach." James was silent after that as his mind started running through everything that could go wrong. He began to second-guess everything and to worry that Robbie would to start to pull away once they were back into their normal routine. 

Robbie glanced over at James and knowing him as he did, Robbie knew immediately what was going on in that over-sized brain of his. He spoke casually. "Away from work, however, is another matter entirely. When we get back tonight, we'll stop by yours to pick up whatever you need for tomorrow. I'm not quite ready to let go of these nights we've spent together." 

James was listening intently so he continued. "Course we won't be able to stay together every night, but we'll do as many as we can manage. And tonight, I'd say we have some unfinished business from last night to attend to." He paused before he added, "I know how you hate leaving things unfinished."

The tenseness that had been building in James suddenly released and he laughed. "Wouldn't want to give my boss any reason to reprimand me for slacking off."

"I hear your boss is a demanding sod who's only recently come to appreciate what a gem he has in his sergeant." 

"I wouldn't judge him too harshly. When he's well fed and entertained, he's quite a lovely guy."

"Smart arse. So, we're alright then? You understand that I'm not changing my mind about us just because we're back in Oxford?"

James looked at him in surprise.

"I know you, James and I know how good you are at convincing yourself that things can't possibly work out the way you want them too. So, just to be clear, I'm not going anywhere. I want this every bit as much, if not more, than you do. Alright?" 

James relaxed, grinned and even leaned over to kiss Robbie's cheek. "Yes, more than alright." He paused and then continued. "I just have one request."

Robbie cocked an eyebrow as he glanced over at James. "Let's have it."

"Can we please, under no circumstances, _ever_ refer to what we are doing as 'rumpy pumpy?'"

Robbie grimaced. "Oh, for...you're never gonna let me forget that are you? Fair enough...no rumpy pumpy. Would you prefer 'hot and steamy sex?'"

"As a description or is that an offer for later? In either case, the answer is a most definite 'yes.'"

That made Robbie laugh out loud. "Well, if that's what we have to look forward to when we get back," he said as his foot pressed just a bit harder on the accelerator, "we'd best get there quickly."

James smiled and said, "Suppose the blues and twos are out?"

"Doubt if Innocent would consider 'racing home so that I can strip me sergeant naked, throw him on the bed and have hot and steamy sex with him' as an appropriate reason to employ police equipment. Tempting though."

"She might if she were involved."

"Bloody hell. That's an image I didn't need. Thanks very much. I'll have to scrub me brain now."

James laughed and settled back to reflect on how far they had come in just four days. Merging the two distinct and very separate parts of his life had been a big emotional risk for him, but it had been necessary if anything was ever going to be real and honest between Robbie and him. Not only had it been a resounding success, it had helped him to begin to feel whole for the first time in his life.

He reached over and settled a hand on Robbie's leg. Robbie responded immediately by reaching down to cover James' hand with his own. They shared a look that James could only describe as joyful.

Wasn't it Mark Twain who said, " To get the full value of joy you must have someone to divide it with?" Yes, that was it exactly.


End file.
